<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected Satisfaction by jadenmd (taboonalady)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012758">Unexpected Satisfaction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taboonalady/pseuds/jadenmd'>jadenmd (taboonalady)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taboonalady/pseuds/jadenmd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun is tasked to take home a drunk!Nino, and he doesn't know what he should be expecting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected Satisfaction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="https://kitsie-chan.livejournal.com/">kitsie-chan on LJ</a>! It's also my first attempt at this... genre. Crossposted from LJ, edited for better language usage.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hurry, MatsuJun, it’s an emergency!”<br/>
<br/>
Jun hung up the phone. He never knew how he had gotten accustomed to Sho’s panicky shrieks, much surprisingly over the phone, but somehow, he knew that there were valid justifications why Sho was like this, especially that it seemed to have concerned another member of Arashi.<br/>
<br/>
Apparently, according to Sho, Nino was drunk dialing randomly, and unfortunately for Jun, he dialed Sho’s number by accident. It’s so happened that Sho was just about to do News Zero at the time, and left Jun with no other choice.<br/>
<br/>
If only he was also <em>that</em> busy.<br/>
<br/>
Jun was supposedly on his way home from shooting, from work, when he received the call from Sho. He hadn’t considered driving his own car that day, so on the busy streets of Tokyo, he also had no choice. Raising his right hand, Jun tried to catch a cab. He sighed to himself, <em>what Nino had done now to drink too much</em>?<br/>
<br/>
“He better not sulk because of some girl…” Jun firmly insisted as if he was with someone, “…<em>again.</em>”</p>
<hr/><p>It was a dimly lit, but nevertheless sophisticated bar. Lots of waitresses roaming around, taking and delivering orders from one table to another, and pink neon lights were immediately evident at the bar’s entrance. It took Jun quite some time to find Nino, who, oddly enough, already had his head down on the bartender’s counter. Judging from that scene alone, Nino was already done randomly punching numbers into his mobile phone, Jun figured.<br/>
<br/>
“Why did Sakurai-kun call <em>me</em>?” was all Jun could mutter to himself.<br/>
<br/>
He slowly walked towards the bartender’s area, secretly hoping that no one would recognize him or Nino, especially since the latter was obviously wasted, and that he wouldn’t have to spend more than thirty minutes just getting Nino out of the bar. He should have little worries about the former; perhaps the bar being lit with very few wall lamps helped somehow.<br/>
<br/>
Jun finally reached where Nino was sitting—<em>or was it slumping?</em>—on the counters.<br/>
<br/>
Nino was facing the other way, and Jun had to tiptoe, raising his height a bit, in order to see the full view. The other boy looked like he had fallen asleep already.<br/>
<br/>
“And he’s sleeping, <em>in a bar</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well, it’s not like he could help it.” Apparently the bartender heard what Jun had said. “He told me he never slept a wink last night.”<br/>
<br/>
“Eh?” Jun was surprised—to think after the taping the night before, all of them had gone home early. “Seriously?”<br/>
<br/>
“Uh-huh,” the bartender nonchalantly continued wiping the glass clean. “You his friend?”<br/>
<br/>
“Y-Yeah.” Jun fixed his gaze on Nino, worry etched across his face. Something <em>might have</em> gone wrong after all. Good thing Sho hadn’t decided to pick Nino up; who knew how Sho could’ve reacted to that. Jun could only shudder at the thought.<br/>
<br/>
“Go take him home,” the bartender directed, titling his head once towards the doorway.<br/>
<br/>
<em>That was rude,</em> Jun thought. He would gladly take home Nino if the bartender’s attitude was like that. But then, something occurred to him about this bartender.<br/>
<br/>
“How many shots did <em>you</em> give him?” Jun felt a little irritated as he asked this.<br/>
<br/>
“As many as he liked.”<br/>
<br/>
Jun rolled his eyes. The bartender must have a lot of nerve to get his customers wasted and not even bother to take them home afterwards. Then again, that would keep Mr. Bartender busy, and with that kind of manners—Jun could only assume—he shouldn’t be a bartender in the first place. He finally realized that there was no use talking to an asshole like that. After one big, frustrated sigh, he turned back to Nino; the boy seemed to have changed his position already. He was now facing Jun, while still asleep, having that little innocent, satisfied smile on his face. It seemed to Jun that Nino looked like someone he really, really liked just kissed him.<br/>
<br/>
He suddenly paused, startled at himself. Did he just think about… <em>kissing Nino?</em><br/>
<br/>
Jun shook his head in disbelief. Of all times, he would think of Nino this way <em>now</em>.<br/>
<br/>
The younger one stared at Nino once more—this time in awe—and saw that Nino seemed to be satisfied with… <em>something</em> he couldn’t quite compare to anything else. In a way, Jun was curious of the thing that might have satisfied Nino. He had never seen that peaceful look on his face before.<br/>
<br/>
He rolled his eyes yet again, whispering to himself, “If he’s so happy, why would even he be drinking at all? <em>What an idiot.</em>”<br/>
<br/>
Jun looked around, <em>had he become so obvious with his staring already</em>? He wasn’t even aware of the crowd in the bar the moment he gazed onto that boy.<br/>
<br/>
He wasn’t even aware that he could look at him <em>in that way.</em><br/>
<br/>
Jun then felt something tug his shirt. He probably had too much attention into thinking that he didn’t even notice that Nino was already reaching out to him, while still being amazingly unconscious. Jun wondered if Nino would do that exact same deed even if he’s awake and aware of his surroundings.<br/>
<br/>
He then slapped his forehead. “<em>What on earth am I thinking about?</em>”<br/>
<br/>
Another sigh, “I’ll get you home then…” Jun said this out loud, in order to both overpower all of the noise inside the bar and make Nino hear him. Since Nino didn’t move a muscle, Jun was unsuccessful with that intention of his, quite surely. Nevertheless, Jun lifted the older man’s right arm and tried to put it over his shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
He pushed himself up with more than enough strength to carry the weight of two people, but he was surprised to learn that Nino was even lighter than he’d expected. No wonder he never had trouble doing back flips.<br/>
<br/>
Then Nino grunted. He was about to wake up. “Oi, what are y-you… Jun-kun?”<br/>
<br/>
Jun didn’t want to respond, for some reason. He just continued supporting Nino’s constant sway-walking towards the door. It was a lot easier than he had first thought.<br/>
<br/>
“What are you doing here?” Still very much disoriented, Nino asked for the second time, actually saying it in a sentence now without slurring his words too much.<br/>
<br/>
Jun never wanted to answer that, particularly because he didn’t know either.<br/>
<br/>
But he attempted anyway, “Sho-kun called me.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ehhhhh~?” Nino’s voice went higher, and Jun thought he almost sang that one. He’s got a uniquely wonderful voice after all. “H-How did Sho-chan know I was here?”<br/>
<br/>
Jun sighed. He had almost forgotten that Nino was drunk, if not for that statement and for his overpowering smell of alcohol. “You <em>obviously</em> don’t remember, but you’d called him.”<br/>
<br/>
They staggered on the pavements, slowly but somehow still carefully, and Jun hoped that they wouldn’t fall on the ground—worse, one on top of one another. Imagine how <em>that</em> would make people on the streets react.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah, that's right,” Nino wasn’t even looking at what his feet were walking onto. His eyes were just glued to Jun, for some reason Jun couldn’t quite point out. But even with that little detail, Jun was smiling because of that.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m tired, Jun-kun…” Nino suddenly leaned his body against Jun, almost losing all his body weight to the taller one. This made Jun a little bit uncomfortable—perhaps, in a good way (if that was ever possible). “Let’s stop walking… <em>please…</em>”<br/>
<br/>
Jun breathed out; for some reason, he felt pitiful of his friend, even though he would most probably condemn his drinking. Knowing that Nino wasn’t the type to say anything when it went to problems, he definitely wished that Nino could have just other outlets for troubles like these, because even if he had no intention of telling anyone about it, at one point it would surely show.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay, we’ll take a taxi from here.”<br/>
<br/>
Jun raised his right hand, since his left side was supporting Nino, apparently to call a taxi.<br/>
<br/>
After a minute or so, Jun was able to get themselves a cab; thankfully somehow for Jun, Nino wasn’t lying when he said he was already tired, so he immediately fell asleep—or at least that’s what Jun thought. But surely, that lessened the conversation time they had for each other. When the vehicle stopped in front of them, Jun carefully led Nino inside the taxi before letting himself in.<br/>
<br/>
“Where to?” the cab driver asked.<br/>
<br/>
“Uh.” Jun was actually caught off-guard; he hadn’t exactly considered where to go after picking Nino up. Where would it be safer? His place or Nino’s?<br/>
<br/>
One thing was sure: he didn’t want people to assume things. “A few blocks down the road, I know his apartment’s somewhere there.”</p>
<hr/><p>The short trip was pretty quiet, surprisingly. Nino wasn’t randomly whining like Jun had expected he would be, although it seemed as though Nino couldn’t let go of his shirt, since he had first held onto it at the bar. Jun knew Nino had been always been a little bit clingy, but not literally like this, nor as badly as he’s displaying right now.<br/>
<br/>
He also knew Nino couldn’t help it at times.<br/>
<br/>
“Here we go, gentlemen,” the driver pulled the brakes, the vehicle stopping at a small apartment building.<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you very much, sir,” Jun paid the driver a little over one thousand yen before he slowly pulled Nino out of the cab. Upon exiting the car and putting Nino’s right arm over his shoulders again, Jun heard a little noise—sounding like a disturbed grunt—coming from Nino.<br/>
<br/>
Not minding what it could mean (maybe Nino was only having a bad dream), Jun proceeded to the apartment building, to the elevators, until the front door of Nino’s apartment unit. Jun remembered that Nino always had the keys of his apartment inside his pocket—he always put it there so it’s easier to retrieve—and immediately got a hold of the set of keys.<br/>
<br/>
Jun didn’t know what was wrong with him that day, but he kept on missing Nino’s subtle movements. Like how his face was now almost less than three inches away from Nino’s.<br/>
<br/>
“You smell so good,” Nino was smiling. “Can I kiss you?”<br/>
<br/>
“<em>W-What?</em>” Jun sure hoped he had heard right.<br/>
<br/>
“What kind of smell is that?” Nino leaned towards Jun’s nape. “Vanilla?”<br/>
<br/>
“Y-Yeah,” Jun’s heart started to race, and he certainly wished it would slow down soon: it was not the right time. <em>Not now</em>, Jun wanted to tell Nino.<br/>
<br/>
Then it happened. For only a split second, Nino managed to land his lips onto Jun’s. It was just a quick—not to mention smooth—peck, but the way it felt was more than Jun had expected Nino’s kiss would be like. It was… simple yet amazingly sweet. Much like this boy could be sometimes.<br/>
<br/>
“Why did you drink more than you could take?” Jun figured he wouldn’t get a decent answer from Nino, but his curiosity could no longer hold him back. And actually, if he wanted to be honest, it was more of a perturbed declaration of <em>why couldn’t this happen when he was, in the slightest, not drunk</em>.<br/>
<br/>
Nino then had his head settle on Jun’s shoulder; it was like the elder one just collapsed out of exhaustion.<br/>
<br/>
Jun shook his head, closing his eyes for a few moments. He wanted to forget he ever asked that question, and went on to opening the apartment door. Jun swiftly swung the door open. That was when Nino whispered into his ear:<br/>
<br/>
“So I could kiss Jun-kun without any fear.” Nino had his eyes closed, but he was smiling, seeming satisfied.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>